Pregnant with Twins
by LovePeach16
Summary: Austin and Ally do "it" on their honeymoon. After a week, Ally starts to feel sick. She finds out that she is Pregnant. But she doesn't tell him. So Austin goes on tour not knowing that his wife is pregnant. He also goes on tour with Dez. How will Ally and Trish survive? Will she tell Austin? Sequel to Bullying For Love. Rewritten. Better version of Pregnant with Twins. Drama too.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there, this is the new and better version of Pregnant with Twins. In case you don't know what's going. Well let me tell you. So the other version of Pregnant with Twins wasn't good, I didn't know how pregnancy goes. So I decided to delete the other one and make a new one. I'm going to take my time. To make sure everything is correct before I published. So I want to thank Alena1221 for helping me.**

**Ally POV**

After our wedding. I and Austin went to Paris for our honeymoon. We have been here for a week. Tonight was our last night here. Then when we head home, Austin would go on tour with Dez. Leaving me with a pregnant Trish and a little dog Lea. But for the past days being here, it was so beautiful. I got to see so many things I have always wanted to see.

"Ally..." Austin says. I looked up to him, to see him staring down at me. We were in the hotel bed. Cuddling. The lights were off and candles were lit.

"Yes?" I said.

"I love you. I'm glad I got married to you. I'm glad to call you Mrs. Moon." He says.

"Aw I love you more. And I'm glad I got married to the one boy who has my heart." I say kissing him on the lips. I got on top of him and we started making out. His hands tug at the bottom of my shirt, and I pulled it off me. He sat up and pulled his shirt off also. You can guess what happen after that.

I woke up to the alarm going off. Today is the day we go back to New York, home. I got up and showered for 10 minutes. I came out the shower and wrapped the towel around my body. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I came out the bathroom. With my towel still wrapped around me.

"Austin, wake up." I said shaking him. So we can get ready to leave. No answer.

"Austin wake up!" I yelled.

"What?!" he yells getting up.

"We have to leave for the airport! Now go shower." I said.

"Okay, oh and I have great news to tell you. But wait till I come out the shower." he says, heading to the bathroom.

"HURRY UP TOO!" I yelled. I went to get my clothes out. I picked out a ripped skinny jean, light blue. And a nice pink V-neck. I put on some nice white wedges. After I got my clothes on, I went and blow dried my hair. After finishing blow drying my hair Austin came out with the towel wrapped around his waist. His toned chest with water running down his abs.

"Like what you see?" Austin asks with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yes I do." I say walking up to him, putting my hands on his abs. Leaning up to kiss him on the lips. I pulled away after a minute, not trying to get wet by his body.

"Time to get dressed honey." I said, going to pack my things up.

"Ally Moon!" he yells. I like the sound of Moon as my last name. I mean don't get me wrong but I love my regular last name. But Moon is better, because it means I'm Austin and only his. After me and Austin finished packing, we checked to make sure that we wasn't leaving anything behind. Me and Austin checked out the hotel and got into a taxi. We head off to the airport, the flight takes exactly 8 hours..i guess.

**Sorry its so short. But you know I got another story to do..if I have time, I will write another chapter. So how do you like this new version? **

**-Suzzett xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Feliz Cinco de Mayo! So here we go with chapter 2. I am happy that you guys like this version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize. I also don't own Fine China by Chris Brown.**

_**Recap:**_

"_Ally Moon!" he yells. I like the sound of Moon as my last name. I mean don't get me wrong but I love my regular last name. But Moon is better, because it means I'm Austin and only his. After me and Austin finished packing, we checked to make sure that we wasn't leaving anything behind. Me and Austin checked out the hotel and got into a taxi. We head off to the airport, the flight takes exactly 8 hours..i guess._

**Austin POV**

We was on the plane getting ready to take off. This is going to be a long 8 hours. I just want to go home and see my little dog Lea, I miss her.

"_Please put on your seat belt, we're taking off now." _The woman on the speaker said. time to put on our seat belts. i have these lyrics stuck in my head, I know I'm not very good at songwriting. But these lyrics just came to me.

"Ally?" I said. she was sitting next to me by the window.

"Yeah?" she says.

"_You may take off your seatbelts now."_

"I need your book." I said, hoping she will give me.

"For what?" she asked.

"I have lyrics stuck in my head and I need to write it down." I said.

"Okay here." She says passing me the book and a pencil. I flipped to a clean page and started jotting down the lyrics that came to my mind.

"What do you have?" she asked.

_Baby, just go with it  
'Cause when you're with me I can't explain it  
It's just different  
We can take it slow or act like you're my girl, let's skip the basics, whoa, no._

I sang. I got a round of applause from people on the plane.

"Omg Austin that's good lyrics! Where did you come up with it?" Ally asked.

"I don't know it just came to me. I guess I have something special for it." I say kissing her forehead.

"You missed." She says pouting.

"Aw your too cute." I say kissing her on the lips, after a minute we pull away. She rest her head on my shoulder. Soon I heard little cute snores from her. No one can have that adorable snore like her, unless its our kids. Honestly I know what I said before, but it will be so awesome if Ally got pregnant. I can't wait to have a little me or little Ally. but we just got married I don't want to rush her into anything. Soon I fell asleep.

I felt tapping on my shoulders, I woke up to see Ally hovering over me.

"Hey we landed, let's go home now." She says. I got up and stretched and carry our bags off the plane. We went to the baggage claim, whatever you call it. Soon we seen Dez car.

"Omg! Trish I missed you!" i heard Ally yell from beside me, well she wasn't beside me anymore. She ran and hugged Trish.

"I missed you too!" Trish yells also.

"So your one month pregnant still." Ally says.

"Yeah you would think I am more than one month. But its March 1st." she says.

"Dez! I missed you! How was Lea?" She asks.

"She was a handful, but most of the time she was good. I bet a baby is ten times worse, but I just want these nine months to go fast!" he says.

"Hey guys!" I said going over to them.

"Hey dude, I missed you!" Trish says hugging me, I hugged back. Then I walked over to Dez and we did our 'What up' handshake it never gets old.

"Dude we have to go hang out sometime! I missed my Best friend!" Dez says.

"Dude we will be spending plenty of time together, remember I have that tour coming up." I said.

"Wait what do you mean coming up?" Ally asked. Oh yeah I forgot to tell her. I remember telling her I had some great news to tell her at the hotel in Paris.

"Oh well Jimmy says he giving me exactly 8 weeks to have some relaxing time before I go on tour with Dez." I said to her.

"Omg! Your staying for 8 weeks. Yes!" she says. She comes up to me. and whisper in my ears "Now we can have some time alone" then she gets into the car with Trish.

Well this is going to be a great 8 weeks. I can't wait!

**Well that's it for now. I need to get ready for the new Austin and Ally and I have homework to do, since its Sunday. I would had updated yesterday but I had to take my SAT test.**

**-LilBear(Suzzett) xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey well its 10:48 am right now and I have until 12 pm to be finish. I decided to do this story first. I have been busy with Falling for you in the Process. Anyways I have no time for responses. So shout out to everyone who reviewed.**

_**Recap:**_

_**"Dude we will be spending plenty of time together, remember I have that tour coming up." I said.**_

_**"Wait what do you mean coming up?" Ally asked. Oh yeah I forgot to tell her. I remember telling her I had some great news to tell her at the hotel in Paris.**_

_**"Oh well Jimmy says he giving me exactly 8 weeks to have some relaxing time before I go on tour with Dez." I said to her.**_

_**"Omg! Your staying for 8 weeks. Yes!" she says. She comes up to me. and whisper in my ears "Now we can have some time alone" then she gets into the car with Trish.**_

_**Well this is going to be a great 8 weeks. I can't wait!**_

**Ally POV**

We finally made it home. I missed my place so much. Immediately Austin and Dez ran to go play videogames. I wasn't surprised. While I went and brought our heavy bags upstairs. I couldn't have Trish do it, she's pregnant. I was really tired. So once our bags was upstairs, well I decided to bring my bags, Austin bags were really heavy. I dropped down on our bed and fell asleep instantly.

**Austin POV( 3 HOURS LATER)**

Me and Dez were playing Black Ops. He won 3 rounds and I won 2. I need to win this round. Why haven't I seen Ally? well I look for her when I'm finish this round.

We finally finish the round, I lost. I think Dez cheated!

"Well I'm going to see what Ally is doing." I said. I turn around and see Trish asleep on the couch, how come I didn't notice. I was going upstairs when I see my bags. I carried them upstairs to my room, to see Ally asleep on the bed. I crawl in next to her, and try waking her up.

"Ally, baby wake up." I say into her ears. She turns around her back facing me.

"Come on, wake up." I say trailing kisses down her neck.

"Stop!" she yells

"Sorry." I muttered moving away from her sitting up.

"I'm sorry its just that I'm exhausted ." she says. Wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You know I can always give you a massage." I say kissing her arms.

"Mmmm that sounds great." She says turning me around facing her. I started kissing her.

**Well I'm so sorry its short, I'm just busy. Well next time I will make it longer, I promise and from now on it wont be days and days.. its going to be weeks and weeks, if you know what I mean.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm sorry for not updating for two months. Well lets get on!**

**Last time on Pregnant with Twins**

"_I'm sorry its just that I'm exhausted ." she says. Wrapping her arms around my neck. _

"_You know I can always give you a massage." I say kissing her arms._

"_Mmmm that sounds great." She says turning me around facing her. I started kissing her._

**Now on Pregnant with Twins:**

_8 weeks later_

**Ally POV**

I have been puking now stop, tomorrow is the day Austin leaves to go on tour. We have been spending so much time together. And some days we spend times with Trish and Dez.

Anyways we decided to get a maid, since Austin and Dez think I can't handle a pregnant Trish. But I didn't argue. So our maid comes tomorrow. I hope she's a really nice person.

Right now I was in the bathroom, hovering over the toilet, with Austin holding my hair up.

"Are you sure your okay, with me leaving tomorrow?" Austin asked.

"yeah, its probably something I ate." I said getting up to brush my teeth.

"Okay so I'm going to make something to eat." He says leaving. I knew why I was puking, but I didn't want to tell Austin. He's leaving for tour tomorrow. I had called Trish earlier before Austin woke up. She was on her way with a pregnancy test.

I decided to sit in the bathroom and wait till she comes.

_5 minutes later_

"ALLLLLLYYYYYYYY! I'M HERE!" TRISH yelled.

"I'm in the bathroom!" I yelled. A few minutes later Trish comes into the bathroom.

"Omg, I'm so exhausted. Being pregnant is not easy." Trish says.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." I said taking the test from her.

"Okay when your 3 months pregnant, I want to know if its easy. Anyways hurry up I want to know!" she says leaving the bathroom.

_20 minutes later._

"OH MY PICKLES! Trish I'm pregnant!"

"Omg two best friends pregnant!" Trish yells.

"Who's pregnant?" Austin says coming into the bathroom. I hurry and threw the pregnancy test behind me.

"What was that you just threw?" he asked.

"Nothing! And don't you remember Trish is pregnant." I said. really hoping he just let it go.

"Okayyy. Anyways breakfast is ready. And seeing how your pregnant Trish, your welcome to eat with us." Austin says.

"Aww thanks Austin. So sweet of you. Anyways lets head downstairs." She says dragging him out the bathroom.

That was so close.

**Sorry again that its short, but today is a busy day and I haven't ate breakfast yet. And I'm trying to eat something before I have to go to yoga classes. Yes I take yoga. I really like it. Could you believe I only weigh 96 pounds. I'm 17 and I have never ever reach a 100 pounds in my life. I really need to eat.**

**_Suzzett xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello I'm back! Sorry I took so long, but school started and this is the second week of school. And I'm already tired of school work.. oh and I'm finally a senior! Woohoo!**

**Recap:**

_"OH MY PICKLES! Trish I'm pregnant!"_

_"Omg two best friends pregnant!" Trish yells._

_"Who's pregnant?" Austin says coming into the bathroom. I hurry and threw the pregnancy test behind me._

_"What was that you just threw?" he asked._

_"Nothing! And don't you remember Trish is pregnant." I said. really hoping he just let it go._

_"Okayyy. Anyways breakfast is ready. And seeing how your pregnant Trish, your welcome to eat with us." Austin says._

_"Aww thanks Austin. So sweet of you. Anyways lets head downstairs." She says dragging him out the bathroom._

_That was so close._

**Now:**

Right now we was at the airport. By we I mean Me, Trish, Austin and Dez. Austin and Dez are leaving for tour. And I'm emotional, my Austin is leaving. I canceled the maid thingy, because I think me and Trish can handle ourselves on our own. It shouldn't be that hard.

"Ally babe, are you and Trish going to be okay?"

"Yes Austin, we're going to be fine."

"Take care of Trish, Ally."

"I will Dez she's in the perfect hand, if you get what I mean."

"I guess I do, I doubt it."

"Wow." I mumbled.

"Austin remember, call, video call, text, or facetime me every time you get to be free."

"I will Mrs. Moon." He said. Then the lady on the intercom said something, I wasn't paying attention. I was busy thinking about how I'm going to take care me and Trish alone.

'I'll miss you, I love you Alls." Austin said.

"I'm going to miss you so much more Austin. But go on don't miss your flight." I said crying and kissing him. Me and Trish switched places, I said goodbye to Dez while she said goodbye to Austin. After Austin and Dez went on their plane, me and Trish left the airport.

"I thought you would have change your mind and tell him about you being pregnant." Trish said.

"I couldn't. He's going on tour and I think Austin doesn't even want a child."

"Ally you don't know that."

"Trish I still couldn't tell him, he would be either worrying on his tour and mess up on his concert. Or he would cancel his tour."

"Maybe, you wouldn't know if you didn't tell him."

"Okay changing the subject. What do you want to eat when we go home?"

"Why don't we make three bologna sandwiches. I mean I could get five, while you get three or two."

"Cravings?"

"Yeah, your lucky it isn't anything disgusting I wanted."

"Yeah I'm so lucky."

"You have 5 weeks till your in your 4th month. Wait what are you going to do when you get bigger and Austin decides to video call you?"

"I'll make sure my stomach doesn't show on the screen. Simple"

"Okay, better remember you don't forget."

**Okay that's it for this chapter, it would be longer but school is in the morning, and I have to do my ecology homework, and other stuff. **

**Thanks for reading. Good reviews and Honest opinions.**

**_Suzzett**


End file.
